


You Never Call Me Spencer

by carter_th3_gh0st



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carter_th3_gh0st/pseuds/carter_th3_gh0st
Summary: You and your co-worker Spencer Reid began dating after a hook up, and deal with the BAU.MALE READER/ POV
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Male Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 1:04AM

**Author's Note:**

> i will update soon just very busy rn but enjoy ig

"Hey, I'm going, do you need anything y/n?" Emily Prentiss asked you, putting her bag over her shoulder, standing at her desk. 

"Um, no, thanks, Prentiss."

"Alright, don't you two stay the whole night." Prentiss smiled as she put her back to the door, walking backwards as she pointed to Spencer Reid and you. 

"Bye," Reid said, doing an awkward, small wave, putting his head back into his work. 

You looked down to yours, spinning your pencil in your hand. You looked at the analog clock hanging up on the wall. It was 1:04, and we had gotten home from a case a couple hours ago. You didn't go home because there was a gas leak at your apartment and you didn't know where to go and you had liked it here with your co-workers and being able to look up and see the back of Reid's head. 

"Hey, um, y/n?" Reid spun his chair around as you looked up to him, startled by the sudden noise after long silence.

"Yeah?" You responded quickly. 

"I know this, uh, pho place that's open all night. Do you wanna get a late dinner?" 

You looked to see him putting files in his leather bag, planning on leaving no matter what you said. 

"Um, yeah, yeah, ok." You said rather quickly, standing and putting your work into your backpack that's been used since your senior year of college. 

Reid smiled and you followed him out of the doors of the FBI. 

You both got into your dirty blue sedan, that was clean on the inside. You fished the keys out of your pocket as we sat in the front seats, Reid placing his bag next to yours in the back. You started the car and you drove up to D.C., silent with only few words, talking about people on the road. 

You walked in with Reid behind you and the workers sat up from their half-slumber while watching old re-runs on a tv positioned on the wall. 

"Just two?" The waiter asked, grabbing menus and silverware, placing them on a booth.

"Yeah, thanks." You said to the waiter, climbing into the booth facing the door, across from Reid. We ordered our drinks and waited in silence until our drinks came.

"Everything ok?" You asked, balling up your straw wrapper and taking a sip of your soda. 

"Yeah, why?" Reid smiled, taking a sip of his soda.

"You don't usually ask to go out for dinner." You fidgeted with the straw wrapper between your fingers. 

"Oh," He said blankly.

The waiter came by, stopping Reid from answering with a proper response. We ordered our food and the waiter walked away with our menus. Reid took another sip of his soda.

"Are you ok? You're fidgety," He notes at you twisting the wrapper in between your hands.

"Yeah,"

"I can also hear you tapping your foot against the leg of the table." Reid noted again and you stopped moving your foot.

"Oh, uh sorry?" You looked out onto the street and the absence of people on the street. "Not really, but-"

"I get it," Reid said, and you wondered what he really got. 

You smiled and looked down into your lap. 

The silence broke with a group of teenagers, walking in, laughing loudly. You both turned your heads to them, and they looked at you both like you were the worst people on the earth. They were probably in college and looked like they might had been drinking earlier. You wondered why tipsy college students would want pho at 1am.

"Seems like a pleasant crowd," Reid said quietly, turning his head back to yours. 

You were surprised by his sarcasm. "I know," 

"Good thing I wasn't legally allowed to drink when I was in college."

"What was legal for you in college?" You teased him.

"Um, I could-" He paused. "The was rhetorical, right?"

"Yeah, Reid, it was." You continued to smile.

The food soon came you both ate with spoons opposed to the chopsticks provided. By the time the both of you left, it was 3am. We walked outside on the street, looking at the empty, dark streets and the occasional drunk college students. You both back into your car, and put the keys into the ignition.


	2. Spencer Reid's Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory

You looked to the empty streets through your windshield. "So,"

"What?" Reid responded. 

"Can I ask you something?" You asked, turning your head to Reid in your passenger seat with your hand resting on the gear shift. 

"Sure, anything."

"There was, uh, a gas leak in my apartment building, I was just going to stay in an hotel, I-"

"Yes, of course, you can stay with me. That's what you were asking, right?" Reid seemed excited. It made you smile.

"Yes, it was. Thanks, I really didn't want to ask but-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'd like the company, y/n."

You smiled and backed out from the parking spot. You asked Reid for his address and drove in silence.

You parked outside his buliding and you handed Reid his bag from the back seat and shoved your keys in your pocket. You carried your bag and followed Reid up the stairs to his apartment. You saw a clock that read 3:56am, and you thought about seeing the sun rise.

Reid unlocked his apartment and you followed him in, seeing the ubsurd amount of bookshelves filled with hardcover books, all neutral colored covers. There was a large desk with books all across it with papers around and BAU files.

It was dark and he ran around and turned on a few lamps. 

"Um, y/n, you can sleep on the couch, I hope that's ok." 

"Yeah," You said quickly. You moved over to his couch and sat down, putting your bag at your feet. 

"Um, the bathroom is through my room, I don't really mind if you wake me up." Reid sat down next to you on his couch. 

"Ok," You felt awkward, but felt excited by walking into Reid's room while he was sleeping. 

We sat there for a few seconds with our hands in our laps. 

Reid yawned and told me he was going to sleep, and he was just be in the other room if he needed me. I tried not to smile as he hung a blanket on the back of his couch and walked into his bedroom and left the door cracked. 

You wondered if that was a sign. A sign to go over and push the door open enough to go through and get into bed with him.

No. You can't do that. He's not even, he's not even gay. Is he? 

You zoned out, wondering. You slipped off your Chuck Taylor's and took of your pants to your long red and dark blue boxers. You took off your tie and unbuttoned your shirt to the white undershirt and laid down on Spencer Reid's couch. 

Spencer Reid's couch.


	3. Sacramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case has popped up in California

You pulled the pillow underneath your head and held it like it was a person, being extremely touch starved. The last time you had gotten laid was nearly six months ago, and only dated someone in college. 

You tried to fall asleep, but you couldn't; knowing that Reid was just in the other room, sleeping, exposed, vulnerable. You've had a crush on him ever since you joined the BAU three years ago. 

You sat up, giving up on falling asleep. You grabbed your bag and pulled out the remaining work on the most recent case, burying yourself in it. 

You looked up at the clock and it read 6:57am, and you saw the sun just barely peering through Reid's blinds.

Suddenly you heard a door creak and looked behind you and saw Reid come out of his room, wearing boxers and a gray undershirt. You smiled as you saw Spencer's bare legs. 

"Hey," He said awkwardly, walking towards his coffee pot rubbing his eyes. He started a pot.

"Hey," You rummaged through your files and paperwork.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked so kindly. He poured himself and you a cup of coffee.

"No, I was just," You paused as he walked by you and put the cup by your work. "Worrying about work,"

"I could've helped, y/n." Reid took a sip of his coffee.

"I know, I thought I'd let you sleep." You said, taking a sip of your coffee. 

"Thanks," Reid looked at you and he smiled, causing you to smile. 

He looked beautiful, just had woken up and natural. You loved this Spencer Reid more than anything in the world. You stared at him.

"Nice boxers, by the way." You covered for staring and put your face back in your work to not get hard.

Reid seemed flustered by your comment. "Um, thanks."

You smiled as you shuffled your papers, feeling self-conscious from Reid sitting there, staring at you. He set down his coffee. 

You looked up at him. You made eye-contact with him for which seemed like the first you ever had. His hazel eyes looked back at you, in the most innocent way. 

"Y/n?" He said, so gently. It turned you on the way he said your name. 

You put your head closer to his, getting closer and closer by every millisecond. "Yeah?" You added, right before kissing him, pulling him towards me. 

You grabbed his ribcage and held him and he moved his thighs right on top of yours. Spencer slowly moved his legs and moved on top of you, his ass resting on the tops of your thighs. 

You both grew hard but resisting to touch each other while making out. Spencer got up, with his lips still on yours, and you followed him to his bedroom.

You crossed over into his room and slammed him agaisnt the empty space on the wall beside his door. 

He moaned softly, making a slight vibrations upon your lips. He pushed you onto his bed, getting on top of you.

You slowly moved your crotch closer to his, grinding and creating friction between your hard cock and his.

You moved your hands up his shirt, breaking apart to move it over his head and threw it on the floor. You moved on top of him, taking off your shirt and moving down from his lips to his collarbones, which you adored so much. 

Reid put his hands on your hair and shoulders, grabbing you with force. 

You started to give a small hickey by his left nipple, making him squirm and move his hands all over your body.

As you kissed him, you moved your hand to his thighs and, unexpected to Reid, you put your hand over his cock, grabbing it over top his boxers. 

Reid moaned out loud before you kissed him, silencing him. You moved your hand underneath his boxers, moving your hand up and down on his dick as Reid continued to moan. 

"Oh fuck, y/n." He squirmed as you moved your mouth down to his penis, giving him a blowjob. He moved his hands in your hair. 

You threw off his boxers and had your head in between his thighs, that he opened and closed for friction. 

He started to leak pre-cum in your mouth and you moved from his cock to his lips, kissing him, letting him taste himself.

You moved your crotch to his, and moved his thighs and legs to cross over your ass. Reid moved your boxers down as you kissed him and his neck.

"Wait, y/n," He said suddenly

"What?" You said gently. "Is something wrong?" You ask as you stopped what you were doing.

"No, no, I-" Reid paused. "I've never done this before." He moved his hands around your shoulders and avoided eye contact. "With a guy, I mean." He added. 

"That's ok, that's ok," You said, relieved he didn't want to stop. 

"I want too, y/n." He said, making eye contact with you.

"Good," You said with a smile, before kissing him. "Just relax, ok?" You kissed him and he moved his hand down to your cock, rubbing it the same way you did with his. 

You moaned. "Do you have-"

"Yeah, in the drawer." He nodded his head and you looked in his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.

Reid grabbed it from you and slid it over you. You pushed his legs forward so his knees were almost touching his chest.

Spencer Reid was flexible.

You told Reid to relax one last time and moved your dick into Reid's tight ass.

"Y/n!" He said, tightening his grip with his hand around your shoulder. Reid moaned and moaned as your thrusted your dick into him, over and over again.

You stopped to kiss him to keep from cumming early. 

You started again and Reid started to touch himself while you fucked him. 

You put your hand over his cock and stopped him. You wanted yourself to make Reid cum, not himself. 

His grip got tighter and tighter over your body and he yelled. "Oh fuck, y/n, I'm going to cum."

You didn't slow down, if anything you went faster, making him explode on his chest, yelling your name over and over again.

It made you cum inside of him. You stayed in his ass until he finished.


	4. Room 387

You fell down next to Reid with your hands resting on your chest. 

You both didn't know what to say. Reid got up and got a rag for his DNA on his chest and put his boxers on and came up behind you as you were putting your boxers on. 

"Are these scars?" He asked, rubbing his fingers gently over your back. 

They were, in fact. Four of them, small but still enough to be seen from across the room. You didn't know what to say.

You heard your phone, ringing, in Reid's living room. "I gotta get that," You said, springing away from his touch, feeling stupid. 

You sat on his couch and looked below the messy papers on his coffee table and found your phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Y/n, we need you at the B.A.U. in 30." It was Penelope Garcia.

"Seriously? We just came back,"

"And get a bag, it's in Sacramento." Garcia hung up the phone and you heard Reid's phone ring from his bedroom. You smiled and started to get your papers together. 

"You heard as well?" Reid said, coming out of his bedroom, holding his phone up. 

"Yeah, Garcia called," Reid knew that. Why did you tell him? 

You shoved your papers into your bag, rushing for no reason. You looked at Reid and he had his shirt on with yours in his hand. He threw it at you.

"Thanks," You said causally and put it on. You threw your button-up unbuttoned over your shirt and put your pants on and started to tie up your shoes.

"Y/n, you can stay." Reid said, standing there. 

You put your bag over your shoulder and ignored what he said and started for the door. "Thanks for last night." You opened his front door and looked at him. "And this morning, Reid." And walked out of his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) We start to talk about unsubs and a case, so if talk and stuff like that (violence)bothers you, I'm sorry, I can write it out if you comment right here. Thanks. 

You were sitting in a chair at the round table with Hotch and Morgan, waiting for everyone else to show up. You watched Reid come in and sit down with caution, right next to you. You couldn't help but smile and look down into your lap to hide it. 

"I know we're all tired.."

Oh yeah. You haven't slept in over 24 hours. Sleep deprivation never really affected you. 

The unsub had been killing female redheads, getting younger and younger, all around southern California, with a very short cooling off period. Hotch said "Wheels up in 30." And you went back to your desk, organizing things. 

Reid didn't say anything to you. Was he mad at you? You hated confrontation and never knew why people became like that. You did see why running out on him after sex was upsetting. But what's the big deal?

You got onto the plane, ready for the four and a half hour jet ride to Sacramento. You got up to use the bathroom, and when you came back, Morgan was getting a cup of coffee.

"Big night last night?" He asked, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Morgan." You patted him on the shoulder and walked back to your seat in front of Reid. He looked up at you and smiled. You couldn't help but smile back as you both put your eyes back in your books. 

After we briefed again, Hotch told Reid and I to get started on the geographical profile when you landed. You both looked up at each other and tried not to smile that you both got to work together. 

You got to the police station in Sacramento and you and Reid set up the boards and maps to make a geographical profile.

Reid reached for something above his head and you touched his exposed rib cage for a split second, so causally. It made Reid look at you when he put his arms back down. 

He was about to say something until Hotch came into the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, with the full moon shining through the open curtains in front of the hotel balcony. You were still wearing your work clothes with your tie loosened and your shoes in front of your untouched bed. It had been so long since you slept and you rubbed your eyes while you look at maps of California and demographics for female redheads, while looking at crime scene photos, trying to work up some profile. 

Sitting in a criss-crossed position started to hurt your back from your poor posture. 

You suddenly heard a knock on your door and you immediately looked behind you to the door, like you could've opened it with your eyes. You were so tired you expected it to be a person at the wrong door or someone trying to steal from your mini-bar. You didn't expect the obvious as you opened the door.

"Hey, y/n," Reid said, rubbing his eyes so he didn't have to make eye contact. "Why haven't you slept?" He asked as he peered over to the papers strewn across the floor of your hotel room.

"Um, I was just working on the case. Why?" You said, surprised to see him in your room. 

"You didn't sleep last night either, I was just concerned, that's all." His voice got quieter and he sat where you were sitting a few seconds before with his knees scrunched up in the same position, looking at your mind through your papers. 

"Did you just come here to tell me that?" You asked, sitting next to him, getting distracted looking at his thighs.

"I don't know, actually." He said in the softest tone that made you smile. 

You put your head in your hand resting on your knee, closing your eyes. 

"Y/n?" Reid said, making you open your eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"You should probably go to sleep." 

"So should you, you're up right now." You said back. You looked at him with a tired smile at his face, and his hair - oh, his hair. 

You looked away from him, starting to gather up the photos and your messy notes into a cross-shaped pile so that your work was neat but still usable. 

You got up and placed it on your hotel desk and held your hand as Reid stood up, grabbing it to lift himself, even though he was fit enough to not need it. 

"Seriously, why'd you come here?" You said with a slight smirk, still holding his hand.

"Are you upset? I - I could go, if you want." Reid said, still standing close to you.

"No, no, stay, I - I want you too." He was still standing close to you and it was making you nervous. The excited kind of nervous, just by him standing here. 

You both didn't let go of each other. "Really? It seemed like yesterday morning you didn't want too."

Oh fuck. "I'm sorry, for that, really I am." You looked down to the ground and back up at Reid.

As soon as you looked up at him, he kissed you, letting go of your hand and moving his to your torso, pulling you closer than you were before. 

You kissed him back, just softly putting your hands on his hair and his chest. You could see the moon light through your closed eyes.

Reid put his hand around your tie and loosened it and let it drop to the floor. You started to move closer to the side of the bed and Reid laid down, letting you to get on top of him, and Reid started to unbutton your shirt and pushed it off of you, then taking off your undershirt in the same beat. 

You took off his tie and he lifted his head off and you broke apart, smiling together, before kissing each other, exchanging your tongues in each others mouth. You buttoned his shirt and saw his bare chest, catching light with the full moon. 

You moved down his neck, catching the crook in between his neck and where his collarbone starts, to give him a hickey but not noticeable to the team. Reid moaned and moved his hands all over your bare back, feeling his warm hands on you. 

He moved on top of you, going down on your nipple, making you harder than you were. He started to fumble with your belt and your zipper, setting your belt to the side as he went down. 

He placed his hand over your boxers to your hard cock, making you moan a little, before going underneath your boxers, going up and down, very slowly, like he was teasing you a little bit.

Your head looked up to the ceiling in pleasure as Reid moved down, putting his mouth around your tip and rubbing his hands over your bare thighs as he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. 

You phone started to ring in your pocket, which was by your knees from Reid not fully taking off your pants. He pulled it out of your pocket for you and looked like he was about to answer it.

"Reid, don't answer it," You said, breathless, and your hands touched as he handed you your phone. 

He chuckled and started back with his mouth over your tip, going deeper and deeper. 

"He-llo?" You bit your lip, trying not to moan as you were on the phone. You put your hand over Reid's head, motioning him to be stop. He didn't.

"Y/l/n, we found another body, we need you to come down, Garcia has texted you the address." It was Hotch.

"Ok, yeah, give me ten minutes." You put the phone away from your mouth to make sure Hotch didn't hear you moan out in pleasure. Reid was not giving up.

"Also, have you seen Reid? He didn't answer his phone,"

Yeah, I think I've seen him. "I haven't but I'll go check on him before I come down."

"Thanks." Hotch hung up the phone.

You dropped your phone onto the rest of the bed beside you, putting both of your hands on Reid's head in between your thighs. He stopped sucking you off and pushed himself up. 

"What's happening in ten minutes?" He asked, kissing your collarbones, about to leave a similar hickey as you did. 

You placed your hands on his shoulder and rib cage. "We have to go down to a crime scene, they found a new body." You sat up, pulling your boxers back on and Reid stopped kissing you.

"Oh, do you want me to go?"

"Um," You rubbed your eyes. "Hotch said he called you and didn't get an answer, I said I'd check on you."

"Ok, so ten minutes?" Reid started to put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, ten minutes." You said, watching him walk towards your hotel door.

"I'm in room 387, by the way." Reid said as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.


	5. 00:11:37

You quickly got up, taking clothes out of your go bag and started a cold shower, washing your hair and your body in three minutes, brushing your teeth, blow drying your hair and getting dressed in ten minutes. All of this time at the B.A.U. trained you on how to get ready quickly.

You walked out of your hotel room with your bag over your shoulder with all of your paperwork and came up to room 387, and knocked on the door. 

Reid almost immediately came out with his bag. "It took you eleven minutes and thirty-seven seconds, y/n." He looked down at his watch. 

I think the redhead would still be dead.

"Sorry, I had to, um, shower." You said as you walked down to the elevator and looked down the empty hallways. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be up.

You looked down and saw Prentiss and Morgan coming down the hallway. "Are we riding with you? J.J.'s talking to the guy who found the body, apparently it was some journalist."

"Yeah, and I think Hotch was already at the station." You said.

"Does that man ever sleep?" Morgan shook his head while we went into the elevator.

Reid was standing close to you in the elevator that you could almost feel him breathing. It almost was like the cold shower hadn't happened. 


	6. Part Six

You sat in a rolling chair at the police station, leaning back, focused on the evidence board. Someone said something in another room, and you opened your eyes, not knowing you had them closed.

"It's called a micro sleep, it's a period of light sleep that only lasts around thirty seconds long, and usually they're involuntary." You knew this was Reid talking. It made you smile whenever he said a little 'fun' fact. 

"Thanks for that, Reid." You said, picking up a number two pencil and looking down at your notes.

"Coffee?" He got up, slightly stretching and walking over to the coffee pot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and the team were just about to get dinner, after a long day of trying to catch the unsub. You were so tired you couldn't focus on anything. The only thing you wanted was to lay down and close your eyes.

"Y/n, you coming to dinner?" Morgan asked as he and everyone else was about to go out the door. 

"No, I'm just going back up to my room, get some sleep."

"Looks like you need it." Morgan said, flashing you a smile before he and everyone left. 

You were hoping that Reid would stay behind with you, but he didn't. You went back to your room and stepped out of your shoes, and fell onto the bed, not even to get under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

A sound woke you up and you opened your eyes and saw a man around your size and instinctively reached for your hip where your gun usually sits. You became panicked.

"Hey, hey, y/n, it's me." 

You looked closer and it was Reid, grabbing your shoulders.

"Oh," You paused. "How'd you get in?"

"You left one of your key cards at the station. I'd thought I would take it to you." He sat down on the edge of your bed and you sat up next to him.

"Oh, thanks." You yawned.

Reid paused for a bit. "Do - do you want me to go?" He asked. 

"Um," You laid back down onto your bed, grabbing one of the pillows. You had a headache that you could probably sleep off, and you were still anxious from how Reid woke you up. "I don't care, whatever you want, I guess." You turned back on your side, hugging the pillow, facing away from Reid.

He didn't say anything as you felt him get off the end of your bed and heard his footsteps out of the door. 

You fell back asleep.


	7. Chinos

You and Reid never talked or hung out besides with the team. You didn't understand why, but Reid didn't talk to you and you didn't want to force him to talk. 

You missed him, though. Really.

We finally got home and walked off the jet and you followed behind. Suddenly, Reid came up behind you, peeking his head around your shoulder.

"I'm guessing your apartment is fixed?" He asked. You saw from out of the corner of your eye a smile. A smile that sent butterflies to your stomach.

"Yes, it is." You matched his tone and smiled back, not looking directly back at him. 

"Oh," He sounded disappointed. "Good, that's good news." He started to walk beside you.

"Are you disappointed?" You looked at him with a smirk.

"Um," Reid started to say something as Prentiss walked up to you and Reid.

"What are you guys doing over the weekend?" She asked, walking beside us.

"I don't really have any plans." Reid said. 

I could think of some. "Yeah, me either, really."

"Uh, you guys are boring." 

After checking back into the office, and then Hotch forcing us to go home, I came out to the parking lot to my blue sedan.

"Hey, hey, y/l/n." Reid came out behind you.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"You think I could get a ride?" 

"Yeah, if you want." You opened your driver's side door and you heard Reid mumble 'thanks' as he walked around to the passenger side.

You both drove and rode in silence. The first thing that was said was you asking, "Do you want me to drop you off at your place?"  
Four days ago that wouldn't even be a question.

"No, um, your place is fine, y/n." 

You hid your smile as you ride the rest of the ride in silence.

You pulled into your usual parking place and you and Reid got out, carrying your bags from the trip. 

You opened the door to your apartment. It was clean in case your super had to get in. You walked a few feet inside and turned around to look a Reid, and he kissed you, slowly, putting both of his hands on your face. You let go of your bag around your shoulder and put your corresponding hands on the inside of his elbows. 

He let go and pulled your bag off of your shoulder and his, and you could feel him asking 'which way to your bedroom'. You both slipped off your shoes and dropped your jackets onto the ground and you kept kissing him all the way to your room.

Reid got on top of you with his hands holding him up, kissing you.   
You moved your hands all over his back and arms, then started to tug on his tie, and Reid broke away from you so you could pull his tie over his head.

You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him as he stayed on top of you, kissing you until you were out of breath. 

Reid undid your tie and pushed it beside you and unbuttoned your shirt, sloppily, because he couldn't see. He moved down your neck and to your collarbone and shoulder, pushing his bulge inside of his pants to yours. 

You rolled your head back in pleasure as he moved down and down until he started to undo your belt.

"This is ok, right?" Reid asked before he moved on.

"Yeah, yes." You rubbed your hands in his hair as he pulled down your boxers and put his mouth around your hard dick. 

You moaned as soon as he did it. You could feel him smile before he kept going.

Reid came back up to your lips and kissed you as he pulled down your pants with one hand and took your loose shirt off from your arms. You lifted your hands off of his shoulders and started to undo his belt, rubbing him through his chinos. 

You undid his belt and he reached over to your nightstand as you pulled down his pants. He opened the condom wrapper and slid it over himself, lifting your legs up.

"You've done this before, right?" Reid asked with an assertive voice. 

You liked this Spencer Reid. "Yeah, yeah, I have."

"Good," He leaned down and kissed you one last time before he entered inside of you.

You closed your eyes and couldn't help but to moan, and Reid moaned with his mouth closed. He kissed you as he went back and forth inside of you, and you moaned while he kissed you. 

Reid placed his hand onto your dick and started to jerk you off while he fucked you. 

You could feel the orgasm building up inside of you, ready to erupt, and Reid jerking you off didn't help. 

"Y/n, I'm about to come," Reid moaned. Reid pulled out of you and slid off the condom and came onto your chest, the warm liquid pooling around your stomach.

Reid didn't stop jerking you off, and seeing Reid come made you burst all over his hand and your chest, your cum and his on top of each other.


	8. 7:31pm

You got up and went to your bathroom for a rag and wiped off your chest. You walked back into your bedroom and put your boxers back on and laid down next to Reid.

"I have a question," Reid asked, adjusting himself on your bed.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, um," He turned on on his side so he was looking at you staring at your ceiling fan. "Why didn't you talk to me during the rest of the case? You seemed pretty distant."

You smiled. "I thought you didn't want to-"

"I thought you didn't-" Reid flashed his big smile and moved over so his head was resting on your chest and you put your arm around him. 

"We're both profilers and still can't seem to profile each other."

"Ironic, really."

You moved your hand up and down Reid's side. You turned your head over to look at the clock, and it was 7:31pm.

"Do you want to get dinner?" You asked. 

"Yeah, I'm starving." Reid lifted his head up and you both sat up and started to put your clothes back on. 

You and Reid got your jackets on and pulled on your shoes while looking at each other and you head back out the door to your sedan. 

You started to drive and you both agreed to the same pho place as before. You guessed you and Reid never really liked change. 

As you were driving, looking at the fresh Halloween decorations on people's homes and the turning fall leaves, you had your hand resting on the stick shift. You watched Reid as he put his hand on top of yours. You picked up your hand and put it on top of Reid's. You glanced at him staring at your hands, smiling. It almost killed you to see it.

You sat down at the same booth, different sides. 

You both talked like you were just two co-workers, out grabbing a bite to eat. Old cases, Reid rambling about certain things, things that were fresh in your minds. Conversations. 

You walked out of the restaurant and walked on the brick sidewalks to your car and pulled out your keys from your pants pocket. Reid was walking beside you and he put his arm around to your side, making you walk closer to him. 

You got to the passenger side door of your car, smiling about something Reid just said, and leaned Reid up against your car. He put his other arm around you and interlocked his hands together and rested them right above your ass.

You both looked to your left and saw a group of people walking out of a bar and you both got off of each other. You both got inside of the car and started the engine.

Again. Silence. 

It was sort of awkward, the silence. But it was also comforting and better than having to keep up a conversation. 

"Can you stop by my place? I need to pick up a few things in case we get called to a case." Reid adjusted himself in his seat.

"Yeah, that's fine." 

You pulled up to Reid's building. "Mind if I sit here?"

Reid grabbed his bag from my backseat and opened the car door. "Yeah, I'll just be a minute." He closed the door and I watched him go into his building.

You locked the doors and started to mess with the radio. Another minute went by and he still wasn't back. You looked through your abundant collection of CD's, and put on old album in your CD player with headphones on. 

You turned up the volume and kept yourself occupied reading random maps in your glove box. Ones from Idaho, New Mexico, Los Angeles, all from different cases. 

You heard a knock on your window right beside you and jumped. You took your headphones off and saw that it was Reid. You watched him walk around the car.

"Why are your doors locked?"

"It's a parking lot at night, you want me to have my doors unlocked?" You smiled. 

Reid put his bag by his feet. "Y/n, I know... I was kidding." Reid sat down.

"You do that?" You teased.

"Not really," He smiled and you backed out of the parking spot and started to head to your apartment.


	9. 20

You stood at your desk, getting all of your stuff together. 

"Hey, y/l/n," J.J. said, walking up the steps to the round table room, pointing to a case file in her hand. 

"Yeah, I'm coming," You said and looked at Reid.

Reid turned to look at you, and it was the kind of look that would turn you on if you had thought about it long enough. 

What was he doing? Anybody could profile that look. 

You finished up and grabbed your bag and walked up the steps and sat down. You were still a little sore from this morning. 

Reid walked in while you sat down and a life smirk came from his mouth, and he looked down at his feet so nobody else could see it. 

Idaho Falls, Idaho. Two dead high school boys and one missing and the local police had zero leads. 

You knew it was serious when Hotch said, "Wheels up in 20."

You walked back down the stairs and walked over to Reid standing at his desk. You took out a small piece of paper and put it on top of your new file. 

"Um, hey, y/n." He said, his eyes following you.

"Hey, um," You mimicked. "Reid, take a look at this." You grabbed a pencil from his desk and wrote 'Go into the bathroom, I'll follow in a minute.'

"Yeah, that's right, I got it." He said. 

You slid the paper back into your hand and walked back to your desk, and just like you wrote, Reid went off into the bathroom. 

You put your file into your bag and walked into the bathroom. Reid was standing by a stall. 

"Hey, what did you need?" Reid asked as you walked towards him.

You smiled. "You need to stop looking at me like that." You came up to him, putting your hands on his waist.

"Like what?"

"Earlier," He put his hands on your neck, messing with the back of your hair. "Before the briefing. Anybody who has ever seen a soap opera knows that look."

"The team won't know," He whispered, making eye contact with you.

"You just need to stop," You whispered back, having the biggest smile on your face. 

Reid shoved you a inch backwards so you up against the stall. "Why, does it turn you on?" He smiled. 

"No," 

Reid kissed you, putting his hands on your chest, messing with your tie as you rubbed his back. You kissed him back, putting your tongue in his mouth. 

He broke away. "You're a liar." He kissed you for a split second, then started to walk away from you, smiling.

You couldn't say anything back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat next to Reid, in one of the two FBI black SUV's. He was sitting in the middle as you sat by the window. Morgan was driving, so you would constantly lean on each other each time he took a turn.

While you were thinking about the case, you couldn't help but look at Reid's thighs and just... think. 

We got into the hotel's parking lot and each got our bags and went into the lobby and got out rooms. Adjoining. Great. 

"Hey, I think I'm right beside you y/n." Reid says as you all pile into the elevator, flipping his key over and over again in his hand. 

Oh my god Reid, shut up. You smiled and bit your tongue.

"It think I am too, hold on," Morgan put the key closer to his face. The elevator dinged open and we walked out to our respective rooms. "Uh, Hotch said fifteen minutes and then we're back down to the station. Apparently the parents might have information that Hotch is getting right now."

We all nodded our heads and walked into our rooms. You put your stuff down on your bed and started to sort your stuff out when you heard a knock on the door to the adjoining rooms.

"Y/n?" Reid said quietly.

You walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened it. 

"Hi," He said awkwardly. 

"Hi," You said back. "We've only got fifteen minutes, you don't need to do anything?"

"No, I've already done it." Reid came up behind you as you were looking over the case file while taking things out of your bag and put his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. 

You smiled and it made Reid smile. He yawned. "Mind if I use your coffee maker?" 

He was already using it. 

"Sure." 

You finished up putting stuff in your bag and shoved your phone and wallet deep into separate pockets. Another knock at the door and it immediately opened. 

"He-" Morgan stopped when he saw Reid standing at the counter in your room. 

You and Reid glanced at each other. "There weren't any cups in my room," 

Morgan looked confused for a second and came back. "Hotch said another kid went missing."

Reid and you looked at each other knowing you were going to be up all night, and not with each other.


	10. The Almanac

We got home around three days later. You had slept on the three hour plane ride home. You went to your apartment for dinner and a shower. 

You looked in your fridge as your phone rang. You went over to your coffee table and picked it up. 

"Hello?" You felt your hair was still wet as you walked back to your fridge. 

"Y/n, ring me up." 

"What?"

"Y/n, I'm at your apartment, you have to let me up."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, give me a second."

"Hurry up, it's freezing."

You kept Reid on the phone as you took a bite of a sandwich you just made. 

"I read the almanac for this year, it's supposed to get even colder than this. If the wind just wasn't blowing-" You heard a loud buzz on his side of the phone. You hung up the phone and put it on the kitchen counter.

You heard Reid come down the hall to your apartment. You opened the door and saw his wind blown hair and his purple scarf hung loosely around his neck. 

"Hi," He said, standing in front of you. 

"You read the almanac?" You smile as you let him into your apartment. 

"Yeah, don't you?" Reid took his scarf from around his neck and placed it over your head and set down his bag and sat down on your couch. 

You closed the door and sat down next to him. 

"I like your apartment," He said softly and looked around him.

"You've been here before."

"I know, I just didn't see much of it." He said softly again. 

You smiled and he turned to you and messed with his scarf. 

"You look really nice." Reid put his hand in your hair and messed it up a little bit. 

You smiled and put your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. He put his arm around you and pulled you tight to his chest. He kissed you on the forehead and you took your head off his shoulder and straddled your legs over Reid. 

You kissed him as he put his hands on your waist and the outside of your thighs. He slid his hands up your t-shirt and rested them right above your ass. 

You made yourself taller than him, making him lean his head back to our his tongue into your mouth. 

You both heard a loud knock at the door and jumped out of each other. 

They knocked again and you got up from Reid's lap and opened the door. 

"Garcia, hi." You looked back at Reid and back to Garcia.

"Ooh, fun, Reid's here, what are we doing?" She smiled as she walked inside and you closed the door. 

"We were just talking," He paused. "Talking about," He paused again. 

"The almanac!" You said from behind Garcia as you walked around and sat on the arm rest of the couch. 

"Yeah, yeah, the almanac, you know, the farmers almanac has been printed every year since 1818." Reid said and everyone went quiet. 

"Interesting.. yeah," Garcia said. "Hey, isn't that Reid's scarf?"

You felt your face get hot. "Um," You paused. "Garcia, what'd you come here for?" You said to change the subject.

"Oh!" She says as she reaches into her overly large purse and pulls out your iPod with your earbuds wrapped around and neatly tucked in. "J.J. saw that you left your iPod on the jet, and I told her I'd come by and give it to you." 

Garcia handed you your iPod and she smiled. "I, I guess I'll go. See you two on the office tomorrow!" She says as she walks out the door and shuts it gently. 

"I think that played out well." Reid said.

"You think she'll tell Morgan that I was wearing your scarf?"

\----------------

You stood at the coffee pot and poured yourself a cup of coffee. 

"Did you get cold last night, y/l/n?"

"What's that?" You rubbed the sleep out if your eyes. 

"The, uh," Morgan waved his finger around his neck.

"Did you know you lose 90 percent of your body heat from your head and neck?" You said to avoid the question.

Morgan stood there blankly.

"Morgan, y/l/n?" Garcia said standing on the steps with the case file in her hand. 

You and Morgan took your coffees in hand and walked up to the round table room.

You sat down next to Reid like you didn't wake up next to him.


	11. Salem

There was a new case in the capital of Oregon. 

"In Salem 3.7 percent of their population are veterans." Reid said as you were walking to the jet, carrying your bags. 

"Reid,"

"Hmm?"

"I love the fun little facts but that has nothing to do with the case."

Reid smiled. "I know."

\-------------

It wasn't until midnight that we were allowed to pack up some of our stuff and go to our new hotel rooms. 

You got in and unpacked your clothes for tomorrow and showered and got in bed around 3am. 

It was hard for you to go to sleep. You had gotten used to Reid sleeping on your back, his weight on top of you. You laid there for an hour before picking up your phone. 

"Hello?" Reid said, sounding clear.

"Are you still up?" You asked. 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Can you come over?" Reid said and you could hear his smile. 

"Your room is one away from mine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

You hung up the phone and sat up in bed. You grabbed your shirt from the ground and quickly slid it on, grabbing one of the keys for your room and leaving.

You came in front of Reid's room and knocked on the door as quietly as you could. He came up to the door and opened it. 

"Hey," He said in a deep voice and he let you in. 

"I missed you," You said with a smirk. 

"I did too." He said, walking closer and closer to you. 

You walked back, standing by the wall. 

Reid kissed you with force, pushing you up agaisnt the wall, making you let out an involuntary moan. You kissed him back, feeling your hands to his ass. 

"Get down on your knees," You said. 

Reid looked at you with a smile and did as you said. He put his hands on your hips and pulled down your pants. 

He put his mouth over your boxers, the cotton rubbing you with Reid's mouth. He pulled down your boxers and slid his hands up your sides, all over your torso. 

Reid put his mouth over you, making you harder then before. 

"Keep going," You groaned out. Reid went back and forth, making you want to come right in his mouth.

He got up from his knees, sliding your shirt over your head and kissing you, slipping his tongue over yours. 

You pushed back from the wall, pushing Reid towards his bed, as you watched him take his shirt off to reveal his flat chest. 

Reid laid down with his head on his pillows as you dropped your pants onto the floor. You took his boxer shorts and dropped them onto the other side of the bed. 

You got on top of him, kissing his lips and his neck, one arm holding yourself up and the other playing with his nipple, making it hard. 

Reid wrapped his legs around you, resting them crossed on your back, allowing you to put yourself inside him. 

He moaned out as you went inside and out, making him bite his lip from screaming out your name. 

You came out of him, getting on your knees. "Turn over," You said and he did, making his ass level with your dick.

You put your member inside of him and he couldn't hold himself up as you entered inside of him, again and again, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

Reid buried his mouth into a pillow, uncontrollably moaning. 

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna come," He said, turning over so he wouldn't get it on the sheets. 

Reid laid on his back and you fucked him in the same position as before, jerking him over and over.

You moaned biting your lip. "Reid," You uttered out. You pulled out and Reid put his hand on your dick, jerking you off until you both came at the same time, moaning each others name. 

You collapsed down to Reid's side, catching your breath as he got up to the bathroom for a towel. 

You sat up and put on your boxer shorts. Reid came out and already had a fresh pair on. 

He sat down on the bed next to you and kissed you, more gently and softly then before, feeling his hands around your ribs and flat chest. 

You put your hands in his hands before breaking away from him. 

"Tired now?" You smiled cheeky.

Reid shook his head yes and laughed. He fell down backwards and laid on his back. You fell down next him and laid on his chest. He started to play with your hair. 

"What time is it?" You asked. You couldn't see the alarm clock on Reid's nightstand. 

"Uh, 4:15," Reid said, looking at his watch. 

You sat up, looking for your shirt.

"You're not leaving, are you?" He sat up next to you. 

"You know Hotch gets up at 4:30,"

"Yeah, ok." He stood up as you grabbed your shirt and slid it over your head. 

"See you at the station, I guess." You said as you fiddled with your key card in your hand and left Reid's room, walking into the hotel's hallway. 

You looked to your right and saw Aaron Hotchner, already in his suit and red tie, coming down the hallway. 

He recognized you right away. "Y/n, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, nothing." You said nervously.

"I thought your room was the next one over." He said, standing in front of you with a confused look.

"I am, I was just looking for the vending machines."

"Alright, well make sure you get enough sleep." Hotch said, walking away from to you to the elevators.

You walked your way back to your room. 

\-----------

We were all on the plane ride home. It was night, and you sat next to Reid at the table with four chairs. Emily and J.J. were reading together, and Hotch and Rossi were sitting across from each other and Morgan had his back to you.

You sat there listening to music on your iPod as Reid read a book.

Reid closed his book without marking any page, meaning he had finished. He had only started an hour ago, and it was pretty lengthy.

Reid tapped your shoulder. 

You took an earbud out and looked at him. 

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Radiohead," (or you could do any band you like)

"Who?"

"Its a band, Radiohead."

"Never heard of them." 

"Here," You took the one earbud you just took out and handed it to Reid.

He put it in his left ear and you had one in your right, as you were sitting by the window.

Reid had his right ankle propped up on his knee and he moved even closer to you, making his knee overlap your thigh. He rested his head on your shoulder and closed his eyes. 

You looked at him, as if he was really serious, doing this in front of everybody on the plane. You liked it though. If he was fine with it, then you were too.


End file.
